


tell a lie

by pinkmagnolias



Series: same (prompt) hat [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Deceit | Janus Sanders Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Morality | Patton Sanders - Mentioned - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, and then i wrote this and now i'm posting it, but also it's. not really shippy at all, janus: oh no it's the consequences for my actions!, last night my brain went "hey how much drama can we pack into less than 500 words", like. you could probably call this pre-slash if you wanted?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: Janus knew this was going to colossally, epically, fantastically blow up in his face eventually.He just hadn’t expected “eventually” to be “right now.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: same (prompt) hat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	tell a lie

**Author's Note:**

> one of those AUs where you can't lie to your soulmate! Janus may not have been able to lie, but that didn't stop him from bending the truth pretty hard...

Virgil hates liars.

Everyone knows: one time Patton had lied to him about a surprise party and Virgil wouldn’t talk to him for a week after, and a month had passed before Virgil greeted him first.

Virgil hates liars, so Janus knew this was going to colossally, epically, fantastically blow up in his face eventually.

He just hadn’t expected “eventually” to be “right now.”

“You have three seconds,” Virgil says lowly, fists balled at his sides. “Explain yourself and then I’m never talking to you again.”

“Virgil, I’m _sorry_ ,” Janus pleads. He’s going to have to _explain_ , and with the way things are going that means watching Virgil destroy all his hopes and abandon him.

Well.

Nothing he hasn’t destroyed himself.

“‘Sorry’ is for lying to me once,” Virgil tells him. “Not when you’ve lied to me in practically every conversation we’ve had!”

“I just—”

“Just _what_ , Jan?”

“I was _scared_ , okay?”

Virgil scoffs. “Of what? Me figuring out that you keep lying to me? It was going to come out eventually!”

“No!” Janus feels like he’s about to burst into tears, but he pushes that down. He doesn’t get to cry, not when he’s the one who caused this. “Well— I mean, that too, but I just—” He takes a deep breath, looks to the side. His nails are pressed so firmly into his palms he won’t be surprised if he’s drawn blood.

“I’m your soulmate,” he says, and somehow he’s flipped from overwhelming emotion to eerily calm. “I found out and was scared to tell you, so I kept not-quite-lying to cover it up, and now here we are.”

“What?”

Virgil sounds like he’s been punched. Janus’s heart squeezes.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he repeats, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I…” Janus glances over at Virgil in time to see him take a half step forward. He mouths something—Janus can’t make out what—and judging by the startled look on his face, he’d tried to tell Janus some lie. Janus nods.

“Now you know,” he says, and Virgil’s just _staring_ at him and he can’t take it, so he nods again and starts to walk away.

Virgil’s hand on his arm stops him.

“I… I need some time,” he tells him, and Janus nods. That’s fair. (That’s more than what he was expecting.) “And I probably won’t talk to you for most of it, but… okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’m not… going to unfriend you,” Virgil says it slowly, like he’s not sure he believes what he’s saying. “I need some time.”

“I’ll wait,” Janus tells him, and Virgil smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please consider liking and/or reblogging it here: https://acanvasofabillionsuns.tumblr.com/post/640323711172575232/tell-a-lie


End file.
